<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ad Astra by Angel_Bazethiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097745">Ad Astra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bazethiel/pseuds/Angel_Bazethiel'>Angel_Bazethiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bazethiel/pseuds/Angel_Bazethiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt of VPM60-00 from the Deep Space Archives:</p><hr/><h4> <b>2460 Vesta Persei Mission</b>
</h4><p>
  <tt><span class="u">Objective(s):</span> To observe black hole GRO J0422+32; and to determine its viability for energy sourcing.<br/><span class="u">Duration:</span> 1095 Station Rotations</tt>
</p><h5>1.   ISS Vesta Station
</h5><p>
  <tt><span class="u">Operating System:</span> Unit 34 of the FALMAN Series (Designation: Vato)<br/><span class="u">Crew Members:</span><br/>• Col. Roy Mustang - Commanding Officer, Energy Specialist<br/>• 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye - Commanding Officer, Black Hole Specialist<br/>• 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc - Engineer Officer<br/>• 2nd Lt. Heymans Breda - Medical Officer<br/>• Msgt. Kain Fuery - Communications Officer</tt>
</p><hr/><p>OR: Team Mustang is sent to <b>S P A C E</b> *cue <i><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-QFj59PON4">Also sprach Zarathustra, Op. 30: Sunrise</a></i>*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye &amp; Team Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang &amp; Team Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ad Astra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to learn how to harness black holes as a source of energy, go check out <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-O-Qdh7VvQ">this</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulCdoCfw-bY">this</a> vids.</p><p>Oh, and... now that I think about it, not many people will know what the music in the summary refs to. Heh. It's <i>2001: A Space Odyssey</i>, tho it only uses the intro. (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞<a href="https://youtu.be/IFPwm0e_K98">Click here</a> for the whole tone poem.</p><p>Also also. This is written with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985938">Ab Astris</a> in mind but you don't have to read that. Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colonel Roy Mustang has been waiting for General Grumman in his office for almost an hour.</p><p>He has cataloged every single thing on the general’s desk. A fountain pen propped up by a holder, a varnished redwood nameplate, a small green Amestrian flag, and a blue United Federation of Interstellar Pioneers one.</p><p>And there on the middle lying facedown is a computer tablet. The Federation logo on the back reflects light to his eyes, blinding him if he shifts the wrong way. The chrome gold of the seven-ray sun mocks him.</p><p>Roy uncrosses his legs for what feels like the hundredth time. Only to cross them again the very second after. He tilts his head up to the ceiling, lets out a deep sigh, and stares. <em>Fucking bored</em>, he thinks.</p><p>He’s managed to think of a function describing the specks on the marble when the door <em>finally </em>opens. He salutes at the sight of the general.</p><p>“Ah, Colonel!” Grumman says a bit too jovially for his taste. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. I didn’t expect my meeting to take that long.”</p><p>Roy grits his teeth so he wouldn’t let his frustration show. “It’s alright, sir.”</p><p>Both men take their seats and Grumman brings the tablet to life, denoted by a cool ping. He nods once and addresses the colonel, “You worked with Doctor Hawkeye on the design of our stellar engine, correct?”</p><p>The general already knows the answer to that. After all, Mustang has worked for the Federation for seven years. His work with Doctor Hawkeye has never been an issue before nor has it been brought up. Is this a surprise evaluation? Is he being vetted for a mission?</p><p>He almost smiles at that last thought but he manages to school his expression. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“And what a great work that was. Because of that research, our solar system has become our ship.”</p><p>Roy lets himself smile this time. “Thank you, sir. But I was just an apprentice of Doctor Hawkeye then. I barely even deserve the credit.”</p><p>“Don’t be modest, my boy. From what I’ve read, you’ve made Doctor Hawkeye’s theory into a reality. And the Federation thanks you for that.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure, sir.” He scratches his cheek a bit. “I only did my part as a scientist.”</p><p>“Of course, of course.” The general seems satisfied with his answer. “Now… what do you know about the Vesta Project?”</p><p>Mustang moves to the edge of his seat. A sharp exhale comes out of his nose. He couldn’t possibly mean..?</p><p>“It’s a joint project of the four biggest space agencies. A space station for a deep space mission, if I’m not mistaken.”</p><p>“Correct. Over a month ago, the Federation has started launching the built parts and the station is in the process of being assembled. In three months or so, its crew will follow.”</p><p>“That’s…” <em>Oh, fuck yeah.</em> If he would get to be the commanding officer of the first-ever long-term deep-space mission, then he can die happy. The farthest humankind went was Deneb, and that was only a fly-by. “That’s great, sir. Where is it being sent to?”</p><p>“To a black hole in the Perseus Constellation, about 7,800 light-years away from our initial location. But since we’re moving our stellar system towards its general direction, we have almost halved the distance.”</p><p>Oh. Roy deflates a little. His field of study has always been nuclear energy. He studies stars, not their dark and mysterious ghosts.</p><p>“Don’t look so down, Colonel. There <em>is</em> a reason why I’m telling you this.”</p><p>He thinks of everyone he knows that does research on black holes. He can’t think of anyone he cares enough about except—</p><p>“Lieutenant Hawkeye was offered the position of command for the Vesta Persei Mission – which is what we’re calling it, VPM for short.”</p><p>Pride fills him, and maybe a bit of jealousy. Of course, Roy is happy for her but he <em>really</em> wanted to be on that mission. And why hasn’t she said anything? He had to know from General Grumman. Unless… “She turned it down.”</p><p>The general hums and tucks his folded hands under his chin. “She still has some reservations with regards to the use of black hole energy. And while she had agreed to continue her work on black hole engines, it seems she still refuses to work on a larger scale.”</p><p>Of course, she does. Roy has listened to numerous rants about the dangers of their research. And he completely shares the same fears she has. He understands why she’s reluctant, but… <em>deep space</em>.</p><p>“You want me to convince her, sir.”</p><p>“That,” Grumman smirks and the twinkle in his eyes gets brighter, “and High Command wants you on the mission as well.”</p><p>The colonel couldn’t stop the chuckle from deep within his chest. He doesn’t know what he feels more, excitement or disbelief. “Really, sir?”</p><p>“Why are you so surprised? You are still the Federation’s best with regards to energy conversion; may it be from nuclear or from kinetic. Besides, we know that you are at your best when you collaborate with Lieutenant Hawkeye. You two have always been formidable but together, you’re unstoppable.”</p><p>Grumman guffaws and taps the side of his nose, “You didn’t hear this from me but your <em>Treatise on Ethical Use of Energy</em> is actually what urged the Federation to hold an internal investigation, which got Bradley discharged.”</p><p>Then the general pulls up a projection of the mission parameters. As he prepares the presentation, he continues, “We need people like you for this mission. Dreamers and thinkers that still have the right sense of preserving their humanity. I can’t think of anyone more suitable than the two of you.”</p><p>Grumman swipes on his tablet and the projection shows the schematics of the Vesta Station. He winks at Roy, “So we better get started and have you catch up. I’m looking forward to sending you off.”</p><p>Riza can be <em>really</em> stubborn if she wanted to. If she’s set her mind on something, then there’s little to no room for arguments. It will take quite a convincing but— “I’ll try my best, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye enters her home and finds the lights set to 65% warm. Soft, melodious music plays on the surround sound system.</p><p><em>Curious</em>, she thinks. Riza goes to the kitchen and sees the table beautifully set for two, complete with glow lights and a centerpiece. <em>Very curious</em>.</p><p>“What did you do?” She asks the colonel, who’s standing beside the table with the look of a guilty man that did something wrong and therefore, needs her appeasement.</p><p>He rolls his eyes and pulls up a chair. “Do I really need a reason to cook for my lovely Lieutenant?”</p><p>“On a work night, after a long day working at the Mercury base – or, what do you call it? <em>Hell</em>?” She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. “Yeah. I think you have an agenda of grave importance for you to forgo your three-hour ice bath.”</p><p>“Hey, now.” He has the gall to look put out. “Not that the Prometheus isn’t literally a raging inferno but it’s <em>tolerable</em>. I can very much still cook for you after a day in that station – a<em> week</em>, even.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that. After all, you’ve done it many times before.” Riza taps her fingers on the table, exaggerating her impatience just to see that adorable, little petulant pout.</p><p>She bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. She’s supposed to be warily stoic, dammit. “It’s just that, those times always had a prior situation where you messed up.”</p><p>“Yes…” The colonel says carefully drawn out. He holds a finger up, “But this time it’s different.”</p><p>“Alright. What do you <em>need</em> then?”</p><p>Roy sighs and mutters something that sounded like <em>can’t even be romantic just this once</em>. “The Vesta Persei Mission,” he finally admits.</p><p>Oh. <em>Shit</em>. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you but—”</p><p>He shakes his head, “No, this isn’t about that. I’m not mad.” Roy licks the front of his teeth and tilts his head a bit. “Well, maybe a bit mad. But that’s not what I want to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Oh.” That makes sense. She was the one who did him wrong, so why was he doing all this? “<em>Oh.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah. Grumman asked me earlier,” he says, confirming her fears. He’s leaving. This is a divorce dinner. Because isn’t that how long-distance relationships always end?</p><p>Another part of her, the less tired and more logical side, argues that maybe he just wants to do something nice for her before he goes.</p><p>“Actually, they want both of us. Co-command. We get to spearhead this project together just how <em>we</em> like it. “</p><p>Riza blinks and expels a relieved breath. He’s not leaving her. This dinner is to convince her to join the mission. The mission he apparently wants to do.</p><p>“Have you <em>really</em> thought about this, Roy?” She has to know that <em>he’s sure</em>. “It’s a three-year mission, <em>ship time</em>. But we would be orbiting a rotating black hole, so three years there is five here on Earth.</p><p>“Not only that, but we’ll also travel faster than the speed of light to get there and back. Due to time dilation, a week’s voyage is one year long from the perspective of someone here. Adding everything up, it’s actually a seven-year mission. Have you read the mission proposal all the way through?”</p><p>“Of course, I have.” He furrows his brows. “Wait, <em>that’s</em> what you’re worried about?”</p><p>Why isn’t <em>he</em>? “Well— yes. When they offered me command, the first thing I thought of was you. And how much I would miss you. And you me. And… I couldn’t ask you to come with me because I know how much you would be missed. And—”</p><p>“Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey.” Roy kneels in front of her and grabs her frantically waving hands. “Look at me. I want to do this. So if I’m the only one that’s stopping you…”</p><p>“How about everyone that we’re leaving behind?” She points out, “Elicia will miss her Uncle Roy.”</p><p>“Did <em>you</em> read the proposal all the way through?” Roy chuckles when she just gives him an unamused look. “They’re equipping us the latest FALMAN with updated Deep Space Network. Information is delivered and received with 0.001 microsecond lag time. At least, that’s what they tell me.”</p><p>He brings his shoulders to his ears, “And if we choose the right comms officer, we can guarantee that no transmission will be lost. Knowing Maes, he’d be calling every day. Rebecca and your grandfather, too. It will be like we haven’t left.”</p><p>Riza starts to feel a little embarrassed and looks down. Of course, he’s right. She’s worrying for nothing.</p><p>“Hey, now.” Roy lightly touches her chin to get her to look up again. “None of that. Separation anxiety is a normal thing to feel. You don’t have to feel bad for feeling it or voicing it out.”</p><p>He smiles at her and she returns it. Why does he always seem to know what she’s thinking and what’s the right thing to say? “Do you really want to do this?”</p><p>“Only if it’s with you.”</p><p>She breathes deeply and relents, “Okay.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Hope and wonder glimmer in his eyes. Oh, how she loves that look on him.</p><p>“I can tell how much you want this. And someone has to keep you from doing stupid things.”</p><p>Roy throws a fist in the air and gets off the floor. “Alright! We’ll start canvassing the crew candidates tomorrow.”</p><p>“I still have to report for duty to the Luna Station tomorrow. I haven’t had the chance to file for transfer yet.”</p><p>“Right. Of course. The day after tomorrow then?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He takes his seat across the table. “Good. Shall we eat?”</p><p>Both take their cutlery in their hands but Riza doesn’t start eating. Instead, she asks, “We’re given free rein to choose <em>whoever</em>, right? Even if they’re not in the applicant roster?”</p><p>Roy noncommittally hums as he cuts through his steak. “That’s what they said.”</p><p>She fiddles with her knife’s handle, unsure of how to proceed. “Havoc has expressed his interest in the VPM when he learned I turned down the job.”</p><p>His fork scratches his plate in the most painful way, “You told <em>Havoc</em>?”</p><p>“I told Rebecca. <em>She</em> told Havoc.” She licks her lips and lowers her gaze. “I’m really sorry about that, by the way. I didn’t know how to tell you. And…” she adds in a softer voice, “I was afraid that you’d be disappointed in me.”</p><p>Roy reaches for her hand and their eyes meet again. “I understand. I’m not that mad anyway.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Riza clears her throat, “As I was saying, I want Havoc on our team.”</p><p>He groans and scrunches his nose.</p><p>“Why? Would you trust anyone else with our ship?”</p><p>“Fine, fine. But I get to pick the med officer.”</p><p>“You have someone in mind?”</p><p>Roy nods enthusiastically. “Someone I worked with in the past. On the Minerva Mission, <em>he brought his own garden.</em> I don’t want to eat tube paste and beans for three years. Oh… maybe we should ask for chickens, pigs, and cattle too?”</p><p>She shakes her head at the ridiculous thought. “Surely we can just put meat and produce in cryostasis”</p><p>“<em>It’s not the same.</em>” He throws his hands up.</p><p>“We’ll…” she closes her eyes and wills the mental image of cows and their manure in zero-g out of her mind. Although she supposes, the Vesta would be spinning to create pseudo-gravity so they’d be on the relative ground. Theoretically, they <em>can</em> raise farm animals in the station. Oh, but the smell…</p><p>Riza shakes her head again. “We’ll get back to that. About your man, do you think he’d be willing to go on this mission?”</p><p>“He shared once that his lifelong dream was to go outside the stellar system. And that if the opportunity ever arises, he would grab it without a second thought.”</p><p>“Okay, if you think he’s up for the job, then I trust your judgment. Now, all we need is a comms officer.”</p><p>Roy smirks and winks at her, “It’s a date!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Roy Mustang walks down the halls of the Institute of Space Biosciences and comes to a door marked ‘Room 413’ in golden plating.</p><p>He knocks and it opens to reveal a portly man with red hair that’s shaven on the sides. “Second Lieutenant Breda,” the colonel offers his hand.</p><p>“Colonel Mustang, right?” The man answers in a voice with an Éireann lilt and shakes his hand. “Come in, sir! Come in.”</p><p>The lieutenant’s office is smaller than his back in the Prometheus. It appears even smaller due to the lined aquariums and terrariums on the side. All of which have their own lamplight to keep whatever specimens in them warm. Well, except for the one in the far corner that’s covered in a thick blanket.</p><p>“What can I do you for, Colonel?” Breda motions him to sit on the only chair in the room, while the other man leans onto the edge of a table backed against the wall.</p><p>The table is cluttered with several knick-knacks and pencils of all sizes. There are scattered papers, lots of candy wrappers, and a couple of used mugs as well. Somewhere beneath it all peeks a laptop with a sticker that says “THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE.” and a being that’s an all-white silhouette with a sinister grin.</p><p>Roy opens with that, pointing at the sticker. “I take it you’re still determined on finding alien lifeforms.”</p><p>“Eh,” he shrugs. “I mean, we’ve already found life in the underground oceans on lotso’ moons. There’s—”</p><p>“Bound to be sentient beings outside our solar system,” he concludes. Yeah, he’s heard – on more than one occasion –  the man go on a five-hour tirade about extra-stellar beings. What they could possibly look like. How their governments would work. What their motivations would be as a superior being.</p><p>And how there’s got to be a Type Omega civilization that is essentially their creators that manipulates their Universe.</p><p><em>Sure</em>, Lieutenant Breda may be a little over to the eccentric side but he’s a great biologist and an even greater doctor. During the Minerva Mission, he was able to save both legs of one of their crewmate with only a utility knife and scraps of clothing.</p><p>Who knows, maybe they <em>will</em> be the ones to make first contact. What if they encounter hostile lifeforms? They would need the best medical assistance they can have.</p><p>And Roy really wants fresh tomatoes if he ever would make Pasta Bolognese thousands of light-years away from Earth. <em>Oh! Mental note,</em> he thinks to himself. <em>Also ask for wheat and a mill. </em></p><p>“Exactly!” Breda snaps his fingers, effectively pulling Roy out of his thoughts.</p><p>“You’re in luck then, Lieutenant. There’s a position for a Medical Officer onboard the ISS Vesta, an orbiting ship way beyond our star system.”</p><p>The lieutenant widens his eyes, mouth agape. “Why haven’t I heard of such a mission? I woulda’ applied for it meself.”</p><p>“The Federation wants to keep it on the down-low until everything is finalized. Everyone that’s being considered for a position is approached personally.”</p><p>“Wow…” He passes his hands over his face and leaves them flat on his lips. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening. What’s the mission objective, sir?”</p><p>“Generally, to observe a black hole. Yours, specifically, is to keep everyone on the ship healthy. And since we’d be already in deep space, you could – I don’t know – send out transmissions to the great beyond if you want to. Ask the void if there’s anyone out there. As long as it doesn’t interfere with your duties, you can do your own research.”</p><p>“Brilliant!” He claps once and gets off the table. “Absolutely brilliant! I want the job, sir.”</p><p>“Settle down,” Mustang chuckles and stands up as well.</p><p>Roy loves working with people with this level of passion. Their stay at the Vesta definitely won’t be boring. But this mission is not without a cost. “I’ll send you the mission briefing later. You can decide then.”</p><p>“I’m sure that nothing will change my mind but certainly, sir.”</p><p>The colonel bows his head a little and shakes the man’s hand one last time before going out the door.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Riza Hawkeye taps her access card on the panel beside the steel door to the propulsion shop.</p><p>There’s a lone black hole engine hoisted six meters up by many metal cables. And there under it is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc in a harness, elbows deep within the machinery.</p><p>She wobbles to the workbench nearest to him and bangs on it. Hopefully, the echoing clang gets through his blaring headphones.</p><p>It does and he slips one pad to the back of his earlobe. “Lieutenant Hawkeye,” he smiles when he finds the source of the external sound. “What brings you to this side of the Moon?”</p><p>Havoc unclasps his carabiners and descends slowly to the floor. He fully takes off his headphones and puts them on the bench together with his ratchet. He then wipes his arms with a towel before giving her his full attention.</p><p>“Do you still want to be the Engineer Officer of the ISS Vesta?” She says without beating around the bush.</p><p>“Of course, Commander, sir. You can count on me, sir!” He smirks and mock-salutes. “Wait, you <em>are</em> the C.O., right? They asked you again and you finally accepted, that’s why <em>you’re</em> asking me.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” she waves her hand. “Although, I will be in-command with one other.”</p><p>“You mean, <em>Mustang</em>?” He whines, very much like what the colonel did. <em>Boys</em>, she rolls her eyes. Havoc used to work under Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, who is simultaneously Roy’s best friend and sworn nemesis.</p><p>The two idiots love to play games and hold <em>friendly</em> competitions, most of which would end up in an Engineering-versus-Research departmental “team-building” exercises. And she’s sure that these drills are still ongoing even after they – and some of their people, like Havoc – got reassigned away from each other.</p><p>“Have you changed your mind, then?” She challenges him.</p><p>“<em>No</em>. Your ship will fall apart without the best. And this guy,” he juts both of his thumbs, pointing at himself, “is the best of the best.”</p><p>She’s not so sure about that <em>but</em> she wasn’t lying when she told the colonel she wouldn’t trust anyone else with the Vesta.</p><p>The station will be powered by a fusion reactor. But in case of emergencies and they would need to do FTL maneuvers, it has a black hole engine. And pushing an almost 700-meters long, 288-meters high and wide spacecraft at that speed is very risky.</p><p>Riza knows for sure that if anyone can hold the fort, it would be Jean Havoc.</p><p>“Good. I’ll be filing our transfers by the end of this week. I’ll leave you to your work.”</p><p>He salutes, properly this time, and Riza dismisses him. He retrieves his tool and headset, then jumps back up to where his ropes are still hanging and re-clips himself.</p><p>When Riza exits the workshop, she is greeted by the sight of Lieutenant Catalina.</p><p>“There you are!” She exclaims. “I’ve been looking <em>everywhere</em>. Now that you’ve decided you’re going on a super long mission, we have to condense all of our would-be hang-out time within the next three months.”</p><p>Rebecca grabs her by the elbows and drags her to the nearest connection tube. “Going up!” She screams by its mouth. They slide in and then hurl themselves upward to the next floor.</p><p>“So you told Havoc about the mission, huh?” Catalina asks her as they get back on a level footing. They make their way to the hangar bay.</p><p>Riza side-eyes her for a bit. They already had <em>that</em> conversation but she still says, “If you don’t want him to leave, you should tell him. I’m only giving him the choice to go, <em>you</em> have to give him the reason not to.”</p><p>“But I want him to go!”</p><p>She gives Catalina a dry look for three whole seconds.</p><p>“I do! Just like with you, I want him to go and make his dreams come true. I don’t want to tether him on the ground like some possessive child-goblin over his mud balloon. It’s my fault anyway that I want to stay.” Becca’s face crumples, her shoulders curl inwards as she hugs herself.</p><p>“Then tell him that. And tell him that you want to still be in touch even when you’re millions of miles apart.”</p><p>They skip past the lined starships in silence. Even their light footsteps echo loudly within the hall. Her friend sighs and lets out a frustrated sound, “Ugh, I can’t believe <em>you’re</em> giving <em>me</em> relationship advice.”</p><p>Hawkeye scoffs and narrows her eyes. “Out of the two of us, who has a husband again?”</p><p>“That’s cheating because you’ve known Colonel Sunshine since forever. <em>And</em> that only finally happened because of me!”</p><p>“Then it’s high time I return the favor, right?”</p><p>Both ladies exit the station with smiles on their faces – one smug, the other exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Roy bangs his head on the conference table a few times. “Worst. Date. Ever,” he says with every thump.</p><p>The colonel and the lieutenant have already exhausted the list of candidates for a Communications Officer. And none of them has been able to meet both of their standards. Is this really the best the Federation can do?</p><p>In addition to the interview, they decided to also give each applicant a test. They stripped their FALMAN unit of its language matrix and made them code their own from scratch.</p><p>After all, if one can recognize and immediately find a way to interpret such a deep convolutional neural network, then they must be adept in the mathematical manipulation of turning an input into an output. And whoever they choose will be working closely with their FALMAN unit. So they have to be familiar with its structure.</p><p>“Sir,” a voice comes out from the black box in the middle of the table. “I may know of someone.”</p><p>“How are you talking? How is it talking?” He turns to Hawkeye who just shrugs.</p><p>“I prefer ‘he,’ sir, if you don’t mind. As for your question, I have always been capable of writing my own commands.”</p><p><em>What?</em> “Remind me again why do we even need a comms officer.”</p><p>“While many of the ship’s operations will be automated by <em>Vato</em> here,” the lieutenant answers, putting quite an emphasis on the name the unit it– <em>he</em> calls himself. “He would still need a human counterpart for when he does his monthly full reboot or in case of emergencies where he’s offline.”</p><p>Roy groans and drops his head back on the table.</p><p>“Not only that, but there is no such thing as a perfect system. Studies have always shown that the human and machine error probabilities drop when both perform side-by-side.”</p><p>The colonel huffs and decides to just get this over with. What did they have to lose besides yet another most-likely-wasted half hour? “You were saying, Vato?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The officers’ tablets light up with a name and a résumé. “Master Sergeant Kain Fuery. He is the youngest member of the Briggs-Dracosmos program that develops the FALMAN series.”</p><p>They read through the document and Roy raises his eyebrows. Sergeant Fuery is <em>very</em> smart. Graduated early with honors, already has a five-year experience with interplanetary communications, published peer-reviewed papers on improved quantum computing and what it means for deep space transmissions.</p><p>He’s perfect for the mission if not very young and green. He’s Roy’s age when he started working for the Federation. The young man hasn’t even had the chance to get off the Earth ever.</p><p>“While his achievements are very impressive, he still has a long way to go when it comes to fieldwork. It also says here that he hasn’t completed his off-Terra training.” Probably because the kid isn’t planning on leaving anytime soon.</p><p>“He can finish them before we leave for the Vesta. He just hasn’t had the opportunity to do so as he’s very diligent towards his work. However, I do know that he has a profound love of the cosmos. He would want to join this mission given the chance.”</p><p>“That’s very nice to hear, Vato,” the lieutenant interjects. “But we’d like to see him for ourselves before making that decision.”</p><p>“Of course, ma’am. That’s why I already sent for him and, based on the sensors around the building, he is to reach this room in less than a minute.”</p><p>He looks at the box with a hand on his chest, confounded and a little bit offended. “That’s a blatant disrespect of the command hierarchy, Mr. Falman.”</p><p>“It’s called initiative, sir.”</p><p>In the corner of his eye, Roy sees a small smile on Riza’s face. Before he can say anything else though, there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>They let Fuery in and offer him a seat across the table. The colonel regards the young man with intense curiosity that he can practically feel it rolling off him in waves. The poor boy squirms in his seat, fiddling with the computer on his lap.</p><p>“Do you know why you’re here, Sergeant?” Hawkeye asks, taking the lead when it’s clear that Mustang isn’t going to.</p><p>“For an… interview, ma’am? For the VPM?” He states – well, asks more like. He shifts his eyes back and forth between the two officers in front of him.</p><p>“I see that you brought your laptop,” she says with a nod of approval. Then she brings his attention to the box, “Can you connect it to that network adapter, please?”</p><p>As Fuery boots up his computer and does as she asked, he occasionally sneaks a look at them. It certainly seems like the boy wasn’t expecting to be here today.</p><p>“While we’re asking you questions we want you to make a transformation matrix that can decipher the information in that network. ‘Give it a voice,’ if you will. Can you manage that?”</p><p>“I’ll try my best ma’am.”</p><p>The lieutenant asks the routine questions and so far, the colonel is impressed. The Master Sergeant keeps calm throughout unlike most of whom they talked to before. He doesn’t become too engrossed on the challenge they presented to him that he misses his cues.</p><p>He’s humble, too, when asked of his past works. He becomes a little shy talking about his achievements but it’s clear how much he loves his work.</p><p>“So you’re from the Isles of Hiraya, you’re a long way from home. What made you decide to join the Federation?”</p><p>“Ah…” he chuckles nervously. Conflict shows in his face for a moment before deciding to answer, “My mother and I used to go outside almost every night to look up the sky. She would tell me stories about Bulan and Mi’lalabi and other gods of Hirayan mythology. I just… fell in love with the stars because of that.”</p><p>“So why are you on communications then?” Roy speaks for the first time since Fuery arrived. “Why not go reach for the stars yourself?”</p><p>The sergeant smiles, looks up and faces them in full. “While I was getting my degree, I liked the idea of quantum entanglement. Because of what we do, all of the human infrastructures across the solar system are connected, no matter how far apart they are.</p><p>“<em>All of human life</em> is connected. What the people on Mars or on Ganymede see, I see too. I don’t have to leave Earth to reach the stars. I’m happy enough to help and see their magnificence through the eyes of other people. And if I can see it, then I can make sure that the people here on Earth can see it too.”</p><p><em>Huh</em>, Roy thinks. For a second there, he sees his younger self in the boy. It’s always surprising to see someone’s motivation to solely be to serve the people.</p><p>He takes a glance at the lieutenant and sees that soft look she makes when she’s proud of something but is trying not to show it.</p><p>It seems they’ve decided then.</p><p>Fuery hums as he does one final keystroke. “I’m done, sirs. Although, I may have an advantage since this system is very similar to a FALMAN.”</p><p>“Because I <em>am </em>a FALMAN,” the box sounds.</p><p>“Vato!” The kid excitedly says, “I knew those neural patterns looked familiar. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good, thank you for asking.”</p><p>“Well,” the colonel cuts short to their pleasantries. It’s getting late and it has been a long day. Roy wants to go home and rest. “It seems we have everything we need from you, Sergeant. We’ll contact you.”</p><p>Fuery nods, understanding. Pink speckles his cheeks, presumably bashful of his sudden outburst. He stands tall and salutes at them, “Thank you for having me.” And leaves.</p><p>As soon as his footsteps fade from outside, Riza says, “I like him.”</p><p>“I like him too,” he smiles at her.</p><p>“I do too,” their FALMAN unit helpfully adds.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Vato. You made that abundantly clear.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Riza meets everyone in the cockpit of the ISS Manifold.</p><p>Everything and everyone has been prepared and reviewed. The Vesta crew has had their mission-specific training. They’ve spent the last week in the Neso Base to familiarize themselves with their starship and to prepare it for launch.</p><p>Breda’s flora – and, apparently, some fauna as well – samples have been approved for travel by the Federation and are now currently in cryostasis at the ship’s cargo bay. Havoc has settled everything he had to with Rebecca – something that Riza is very glad for. And Fuery has finally received his off-Terra certification.</p><p>Vato’s primary through tertiary servers have been sent to the Vesta a month ago so he can prepare the station for them. But at the same time, he’s also with the crew – they’re carrying his quaternary and quinary servers – to help them with the launch and journey.</p><p>Everyone takes their seats and straps in.</p><p>Hawkeye starts the launch procedure. Mustang establishes contact with mission control. Everyone else loads their systems at their respective stations.</p><p>The hangar doors open. The light from the many deep space objects trapped on the doors come in all at once, creating an illusion of sunrise. She could almost imagine dramatic orchestral music accompanying the image, one that starts with the soft but deep notes of double bass and then come booming trumpets.</p><p>“What the hell is that?” The colonel incredulously asks just as the drums join in in her imaginary score. <em>Wait</em>, she thinks as Riza finally notices the sound coming from the ship’s universal speaker. <em>Maybe not so imaginary after all.</em></p><p>“Also sprach Zarathustra, Opus 30 as performed by the Cretan Philharmonic Orchestra,” Vato informs them, overlaying the music. “Written by Richard Strauss in 1896. Inspired by Friedrich Nietsche’s—”</p><p>“Not what I meant but… okay? Why are you playing it, Vato?”</p><p>“Because Lieutenant Havoc told me to.”</p><p>All heads turn to said man. He holds his hands up in a defensive position. “It’s a classic, okay? They also played it during the first Amestrian mission to the moon.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s accurate,” Breda snickers.</p><p>“It’s definitely inaccurate. No records are showing such a claim.”</p><p>“Eh, records schmecords.”</p><p>“I think we <em>should</em> listen to such an epic song during an epic moment.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Fuery.” Jean blows a kiss to the boy. “That’s two for ‘AsZa’”</p><p>“I want to listen to it as well.” Riza internally smirks at the varying levels of shock on their faces. The colonel mouths at her, <em>Et tu, Lieutenant?</em></p><p>“Alright! The Commander has spoken. Sorry, Chief.”</p><p>Roy rolls his eyes and sighs, “<em>Fine</em>. Vato, play the damn thing.”                           </p><p>The music continues and Mustang begrudgingly warms up their jump drive. Just before he activates it, he murmurs under his breath, “Sic itur ad astra.”</p><p>Havoc seems to have heard it too because he starts booing. “That’s your start-of-an-adventure line? Very cheesy and unoriginal, Chief. I’m disappointed.”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m not taking any notes,” Roy yells over his boos.</p><p>Spacetime warp around them, stretching and pulling, reaching out to infinity. And thus they begin their journey to the stars.</p><p>Riza hums in dissatisfaction and clicks her tongue. Jean’s right. It <em>is</em> such a bad line.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strike>Can you spot which one of the team is my fave??? hekek</strike> Fun Fact: I named the station Vesta for a laugh. Just like the Apollo Missions to the moon. We have the station orbiting a ball of darkness named after the goddess of the hearth. </p><p>Do you want more FMA in <b>S P A C E </b>? Send some prompts or questions down below or at <a href="https://angel-bazethiel.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. What do you guys want to see? The whole mission proposal (VPM60-00)? Do you want to know about not-a-cyborg Ed and his android brother Al? How about technically-an-alien Black Hayate?</p><p>Also! I made <a href="https://angel-bazethiel.tumblr.com/post/628756469799649280/an-excerpt-of-vpm60-00-from-the-deep-space">a redraw of the manga chap 38 cover set in this AU</a> and <a href="https://angel-bazethiel.tumblr.com/post/628760313060343809/fma-space-au">a post of Team Mustang HCs and some info about this 'verse</a>. Go take a look at, like, and share them if you want :D</p><p>PS. WAIT! I just realized. I didn't get to say what FALMAN means. What was this all for?!?!?!!!! Dammit. Btw, it's Flight Assistance, Logistics, Maintenance, and Analytics Network.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>